Un Libro por Comenzar
by Lunna-MalfoyBlack
Summary: Se acerca el año nuevo y Hermione esta dispuesta a pasarla en su cama ella, con sus amadas películas de amor, Luna se entera, y decide evitarlo bajo cualquier circunstancia, por lo que sin más, la invita a una fiesta de año nuevo, que le deparara una noche mágica, donde quizá sea un ligero aviso del año que le espera.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo los tome un ratito para jugar, así que cuando termine los devuelvo.

Esta viñeta es dedidaca a : Denisha Lucy Hernandez. Para el reto FastFanFic. (Reto de fin de año/Amigo Invisible) del grupo **"Drami****ღ****ne" Hist****ღ****rias de am****ღ****r que debier****ღ****n ser c****ღ****ntadaS**

**Un libro por Comenzar**

Hermione se encontraba en su cama bajo algunos cobertores con dulces, pasteles, galletas, chocolates y un bote de nutella, en una palabra calorias para quitar frío y depresión aunque lo único que lograban era llenarla de kilos. Veía su tercera película romántica. Así es, la gryffindor se inducia un coma diabético, en visperas de año nuevo. Se sentía sola y un poco frustrada; sus padres estaban en Australia y ni de broma estaba dispuesta a ir a la madriguera, ¿para qué? ¿Para sentirse más miserabla al ver a Ron con su nueva novia, a Ginny y Harry con su pequeña familia? No, gracias, mejor se quedaba donde estaba.

Sonreia al ver a Mr. Darcy confesar sus sentimientos, cuando sin previo aviso Luna entró arrojándole un vestido sobre la cama.

- Vístete, tenemos un **baile** esta noche -en un tono y gesto amenzante digna de slytherin que no permitia replica, su relación con Nott la estaba perjudicandola a ojos de Hermione.

- Tienes 30 minutos o te llevaré como estés -dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación.

La castaña sabía de antemano que las amenzas de la ravenclaw no debían tomarse a la ligera. Así que se levantó, bajo ningún motivo iría en pijama.

Media hora despues se veía frente al espejo. Vaya que la gente cambia con un baño y un vestido, era rojo en corte de sirena con incrustaciones plateadas bajo el busto con tirantes. Tenía que reconocer que el gusto de su amiga gracias a Theo se habia sofisticado.

-Hermione te ves guapisma- sonriendo-. Vamos la noche es joven -tomándola del brazo tomando sus túnicas de gala.

- En verdad, no creo que sea buena idea ir -desganada la castaña.

- No puedes despreciar una invitacion al tradicional baile de **Media noche** de los Nott, ¡será genial! Además no voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga se acabe las reservas del invierno -sonriendo, tomando sus invitaciones que en unos minutos serían un traslador. Aterrizaron en un jardín por lo que siguieron el camino de **velas,** que las llevaría a la entrada principal de la Mansión, la cual estaba espectacularmente adornanda como la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta Theo fue a recibirlas con un **beso **en los labios a Luna, haciéndola girar para apreciar lo bella que se veía esa noche, si alguien se merecia que la trataran como una reina era ella. Sin darse cuenta Luna fue arrastrada por un Nott ansioso por presentarle a su familia y Hemione se vio sola en medio de una fiesta a la cual no quería asistir. Así que llegó a la mesa de bebidas, tomando una **copa** para pasar el tiempo, tan sumida estaba en su propia cabeza que no notó cuando alguien se acercó, hasta que una voz que arrastraba las palabras la sobresaltó.

- Vaya, ¿quién diría lo que los años harían con ese indomable cabello tuyo? -fue su saludo enredando su dedo índice en uno de los rizos de ella, quien en un acto defensivo, le dio un manotazo para que la soltara.

- ¿Y quién diría que los años no te quitarían lo tarado? -tomando su **sidra** alejándose de él.

Draco sonrió al verla partir con la cabeza en alto con orgullo.

Theo llamó la atención de los presentes ofreciendo un **brindis** por todos deseándoles un año lleno de prosperidad, felicidad, amor y **deseos **por cumplir, al termiar dio por iniciado el baile, el cual inauguró con Luna.

- Se ven felicez no crees...- giro para ver a Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor tunica de gala negra con corbata verde, su rubio cabello cayendo despreocupadamente por sus ojos, comiendo una **uva** lo que hacia ver realmente sexy...-Hermione se mordió el labio y salio de sus cavilaciones al verlo ofreciendole **uvas**, se negó volviendo su mirada al baile.

-Y dime Granger, ¿ese milagro que no estás con las comadrejas y San Potter? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- No te importa, Malfoy. ¿Tú dónde dejaste a Parkinson? Digo es raro verte sin ella, ¿por eso estas aquí molestando, verdad? No tienes quién esté a tus pies, pues te equivocaste de persona, busca otra y déjame en paz... -respondió a la defensiva.

El solto una carcajada lo que soprendio a Hermione

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? -preguntó ella.

- No lo sabes... -dijo Draco-. En verdad no lo sabes... -mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Que tengo que saber? -exasperada.

Draco sonrió nunca se imagio que el tendria el placer de darle esa tremenda notica, pudiendo disfrutar de su reacción.

- Pansy no vino, porque está en la madriguera siendo presentada como la prometida de la comadreja... -sonriendo al ver los ojos de ella abrise como platos.

- ¡Estás de broma...!

- No...

- Wow...-fue todo lo que dijo.

- No te importa... - mirándola.

- Claro que no, Ron es mi amigo, me soprende simplemente...-fue su respuesta.

El ojigris la miro fijamente notando lo guapa y elegante que se veía esa noche.

Recordó su cuarto curso, el baile de navidad, de la envidia que le tuvo a Krum, pero este era un nuevo baile y quien estaba ahí era él, no ese neardental. La tomó del brazo llevándola al centro de la pista, varias miradas sobre ellos, Draco posó su mano en su cintura, la tomó de la mano para guiarla. Ella no era buena bailarina pero él sí, por lo que se dejó llevar, al poco rato se movian en sintonía. Por extraño que fuera se sentía bien en los brazos del hurón, por lo que perdió la cuenta de las piezas que habían bailado. Las **campanas** comenzaron a sonar anunciando un nuevo año. "¡Feliz año!", gritaron los presentes. El slytherin y la gryffindor se abrazaron, al hacerlo sientieron una corriente eléctrica que los alejó al instante.

Frente a ellos Luna y Theo los felicitaron, llevándolos a mirar **los fuegos artificiales,** los siguieron sumergidos en los acontecimientos de momentos antes. El espectáculo nocturno que se presentaba ante ellos los sacó de sus cavilaciones volviendo al presente, sin decir más.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Luna emocionada cual niña al ver luces de todos colores y formas que aparecían en el cielo, nadie sabe lo que le depara **el futuro**, pero cada nuevo año, era una nueva oportunidad, un libro por comenzar con 365 páginas ansiosas por ser llenadas y la mano que estaba sobre su cintura le aseguraba que tal vez este año el libro sería interesante.

Se que no va de acuerdo a la temporada, pero era un reto de fin de año espero les guste :D


End file.
